Single sign-on web services permit a user to sign-on to multiple websites using one sign-on request. Single sign-on web services also typically permit a user to sign-out from the multiple websites using a single sign-out request.
One type of system that may be used with single sign-on web services is a multi-tenant document and information sharing system. In a multi-tenant document and information sharing system, a user may use a single sign-on request to sign in to the system and may also be signed-in to one or more tenant accounts in the system. When signing out of a multi-tenant document and information sharing system, a user may need to individually sign out of each of the tenant accounts into which the user is signed.